Seeing Him
by Flameshield
Summary: [Dekaranger] Nighttime after the final episode of Dekaranger, Swan goes and checks up on the Blue Dog.


Seeing Him  
Dekaranger (SwanDoggie)

Night had fallen, and the battered base rested at it foundation. Swan Shiratori wanders the halls, recording all the damage so that she can have the general members get to work on repairing it. Soon she stopped where there was holes in the wall, and her imagination could only guess what happen. She had found Doggie Kruger lying there, after passing through many walls, barely holding on to life. She fought back tears, knowing that he was fine. The rangers had thought him dead, so when they saw him at her side earlier in the day, they were ecstatic and raced over and gave him a group hug. They all looked up to him like a father, especially Jasmine. In fact, Swan watch Doggie and Jasmine, and they act like family. Swan smiled as she walked away to make the repair blueprints, thinking how she treats Jasmine like her own child.

Swan enters the Dekahanger and sits in front of her laptop. The time read 10:56, and she sighs. This could wait until she woke up later, but she felt the need to get it done now. Typing quickly, she makes the blueprints and saves them. It only took 20 minutes, but her body was nearing its limit. Turning the laptop off, she walks out and heads to her room. She notice that Murphy's doghouse was empty, and wondered where the robotic canine was. The halls were dark, but she has been through them enough to know her way around. She stops in front of a different door, not more then two doors away from hers. It was Doggie's room, and she wondered how he was holding out.

Opening the door, she peeks inside. Doggie is collapsed on his bed, breathing slow and steady to show he was indeed asleep. Stepping inside, she leaves the door slightly ajar. With the moonlight, his blue fur seems to glow, his silver pants reflecting the light. Looking about his room, she spots the robot dog with the anubinoid, also sleeping. She could only smile, remembering when the two first met.

_Before showing the newest asset, Murphy, to the team, Doggie tries to tame the crazy robot. Murphy proved to be difficult, peeing all over Doggie's foot and barking happily about it. Doggie only growled in response. That would lead into a Growling contest that Murphy normally won. When they showed him to the team, he again locked onto Doggie's foot and peed all over him, to which Doggie responded with "Again?"_

Swan carefully sat down on the bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping dog. He had some bandages on him from when she had him pay a visit to the infirmary to be check out after his near-death experience. When she saw Doggie this way, it made her heart sink with worry, but still she told herself he would be fine. Subconsciously she places her hand on his head and pets him like he was a real dog. Murphy activated to her presence and carefully crawls over to her, placing his own head in her lap. Smiling, she pets Murphy with her free hand while eyeing Doggie. His gentle breathing continues even as she pets him. Glancing at his digital clock, it reads midnight. With a sigh, Swan gives into her heart and lays down next to the blue dog, Murphy between them. She knew that the Dekarangers knew something was between them, but this was the first she's slept with him, but only because her body was much to tired to walk down the hall a ways. Closing her eyes, the hand that was petting Doggie rests in one of his hands as the dream world surrounded her.

_She couldn't believe her eyes. Just down the hall was her boyfriend, Tang, making out with some girl she didn't know. Instead of approaching him, she bolts in the direction she came from. She had thought he had loved her, but he had lied to her. Looking for someone to confide to, she sees the dog walking down the hall, presumably to Chief Numa's office. The one person she had thought to hate was the one person she could go to. She runs in his direction, and through blurry eyes could tell he was surprised to see her coming. Practically diving into his arms, she beings to sob uncontrollably into his chest.  
__"Hey, what's the matter, Swan?" he asks softly, his voice full of concern.  
__"I just say my Boyfriend, making out with some girl I don't know." She says between sobs.  
__Feeling his powerful arms surround her, she beings to calm down a little. He seemed to know how to handle any situation while still looking only as a friend. Hearing footsteps come to a halt behind her, she turns in his arms to face Tang.  
__"Swan…" he says.  
__"Don't say anything, you jerk." She says lowly, "I thought you loved me, but see you with that other girl, it broke my heart."  
__"Swan! I do love you." He says, but only gets a snort.  
__"Yet you still make out with another girl." She says, "I saw everything."  
__"Swan." He pleads, but she turns away.  
__"I'm going to have Chief move me to another star." She says, "It's over between me and you."  
__"I'll take you to him." Doggie said, releasing her, "Like any friend would."_

Swan opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. Murphy was beside her, awake and alert, and standing next to the window, Doggie stared out into the city. Remnants of her dream linger, memories of her ex-boyfriend's betrayal. Granted, she wasn't over him cheating on her, but she had found stronger feelings for the blue dog. Sitting up on the bed, Doggie turns to her, one of his smiles in his ruby eyes.

"Morning, Swan." He says softly, but she could detect the pain in his voice.

"Feeling alright?" she asks, petting Murphy.

"Sore, that's all." He replies, walking over to her, "You just surprised me this morning."

"Sorry about that." She says sheepishly, "My body was just to tired to make it to my room."

"You best get to your room, then, before someone sees you leaving." He says, patting her shoulder.

Nodding, she left his room and walks down to hers. Taking a quick shower, she dresses into some clean clothes and heads to the dekahanger to print out the blueprints. Once done, she brings them to the workers, who eagerly head to work. She then walked to the dekaroom and finds the team there, Tetsu saying he was now officially part of the team. Ban had left for Fire Squad, leaving Tetsu to keep things live. Most of the day was just the team chattering about their adventures and hearing what each team did in order to save the base, mainly for Doggie to hear.

"You surprise me yet again, Kruger." A voice said, and everyone turned to the monitor in the back. It turned on to reveal Numa O, "How did you ever survive?"

Doggie looked down for a second before responding. "To be honest, I don't exactly know." He says, "One second I'm trying to tell the team how to shift the power of Dekabase, the next thing I remember is walking to the gates of afterlife, then I wake up to the living world with Swan urging me to live."

"And I thought cats had Nine Lives." Numa joked, everyone laughs and then Swan said:

"He never died, he was still breathing when I found him."

"At the end of the Earth week, could you and your team pay HQ a visit?" Numa asked.

"Why, Chief?" Jasmine asks.

"I want to give you all something special for saving the main fleet and deleting the toughest criminals."

"I think we can arrange something." Hoji said.

"Alright, warn me when you are departing so I can prepare the ceremony." Then the line was cut off.

Silence bounced off the walls of the room before everyone started to burst out laughing. Swan and Doggie looked around both confused, and then saw it. Umeko and Sen were dancing like they were drunk, hand in hand. Doggie let a small chuckle loose.

Later in the day, Swan is walking to the roof of the base. The sun was starting to set and she wanted to watch it. When she got up there, she remains by the base of the Dog head that sits at the top of the base. Not to far away was Doggie, his sunglasses on, looking out at the sunset. She didn't know if he knew she was there, but still she only watches him. She didn't know why she was attracted to him, but ever since her ex-boyfriend cheated on her, Doggie has been right there for her.

Then again, she never knew him to watch sunsets. She had always watched them alone. She glanced over to the red orb, and saw a sight that made her gasp silently. There were only a few clouds, but they looked almost painted into the scene. The sky held many different colors that perfectly melded into on another, something not even a skilled painter could do. She had never seen such a shot like this.

Looking back at the dog, he was now looking over at her, when she made eye contact with the dark glasses, he motioned her to come over. Smiling, she jogs over and into his arms, which hang around her shoulders idly as she looked at the sun. His muzzle rested on the top of her head as they just stand there, enjoying the view.


End file.
